A Beacon Hills Werewolf in London
by That FanFic Writer
Summary: This fic continues the story of Jackson Whittemore after he left Beacon Hills. ATTENTION: I've decided to postpone further chapters, until season 4 is over.
1. Meet the characters

Hello everyone and welcome to the first installment of "A Beacon Hills Were-Wolf In London"! Now the story won't start today, but will begin Friday, with a new installment every Monday! So first things first I'm the realist, just kidding! Today I will introduce you to the characters of BHWWL!

Okay so if you're reading this you will already know who Jackson Whittemore is so there is no need to introduce him.

First up is Christopher Whittemore, Jackson's 26 year old uncle. The reason Jackson was sent to London was to live with uncle Chris. Chris is tall about 6'2, with a lean build. He's an American Native and attended college at Stanford. He came to London to get the party out of his system. Chris had a close relationship with an infant Jackson, but that relationship slowly deteriorated over time due to the age difference. Chris hopes that with Jackson living with him until graduation, they can rebuild the relationship.

Next up is Katherine Adcock, Chris' girlfriend. Katherine is tall about 5'10, very skinny, brunette. She lives with Chris and Jackson while attending college. Due to Chris' party-ing ways, she and his relationship has slowly tired down. She ultimately wants a family, but doesn't know if Chris is the one, yet. She tries really hard with Jackson, but it is a little too hard.

Ann Barton is the next character. She is Jackson's age and the most popular girl at Beauregard Academy. But just because she is put together well on the outside doesn't mean that all is well on the inside, and that will be explained during the season.

Nathan Bellamy is next. Look wise, he is Jackson's (somewhat opposite). He has black hair, not very tall, and is more muscular than lean. One of the most good looking guys at the Academy, but his personality is what keeps him from George status.

Speaking of George he is our next character. Basically the Jackson of B.A. Good looking, rich, popular, star soccer player. But you what people say, two people that are similar aren't going to be friends.

Ian Perish is next. A transfer student from Ireland, but looking at him you would have never guessed he was Irish. He is not a ginger, and his accent is not very thick, and is somewhat ashamed of his heritage.

Ian's sister Elizabeth on the other hand is the complete opposite of Ian. She has long red locks, can put away a few beers, and river dance with the best of them.

What would a werewolf story be without a werewolf hunter? That brings us to Douglas Blackwood, a werewolf hunter by night, owner of Blackwood industries by day. He is also the landlord to Chris, Jackson, and Katherine, where does he get the time?

Now our last character is Stacy Blackwood, heir to Blackwood Industries and the werewolf hunter clan. But there is a really dark secret that Stacy is hiding from her father.


	2. Chapter 1

"So Jackson, how have you been?" Chris asked as he drove Jackson to his place from the airport.

"Okay." Jackson said as he continued to look at his phone.

"You know, I'm really happy your dad sent you to live with us until you graduate." Chris said, trying to pull something out of Jackson.

"I'm glad someone is."

After twenty minutes Jackson and Chris reached Chris' apartment, "I'm so excited for you to meet Kat."

"We're here!" Chris said out loud as he opened the door and helped Jackson with his stuff.

"Hey Hun." Kat said as she gave Chris a kiss, "And you must be Jackson. Hi, I'm Katherine, you can call me Kat for short." Kat said to Jackson as she extended her hand.

Jackson would give Kat a weak handshake. Kat and Chris would lead Jackson to his new room. It was nowhere near as big as his one back in Beacon Hills was, but it will do.

"Well you must be tired and hungry so Chris and I are going to let you rest, and I will start dinner in a few minutes, okay?"

"Whatever." Jackson said as he studied the room.

_*A hour later*_

"He doesn't like me, I know it." Kat said as she started cooking dinner.

"Come on babe, he doesn't even know you. He's been through a lot this past year, just give him time, he'll warm up." Chris said hoping to be right.

Meanwhile, Jackson would start to unpack his stuff. Basically everything he owned was crammed into three suitcases. He didn't like the fact that, after having a near death experience, his dad would send him to live with an uncle he had not seen, let alone talk to for almost ten years. But he had no choice. He would rather be in London were no one knows what he is, than back in Beacon Hills with people like Derek Hale and the Argents.

But one thing he did miss from Beacon Hills was Lydia. After that one night, he knew that she was his first and only love. The emotions that the memories of Lydia brought was too much pain and sorrow for Jackson so he just decided to go to bed.

_*The Next Day*_

"Jesus, this uniform has to be the most hideous thing I've ever seen." Jackson said as he looked in the mirror, "But this face makes up for it."

"Ready Jackson?" Kat asked.

One of the worst effects to happen to Jackson after moving to London, was losing his car. His precious, precious car.

"Yeah sure." Jackson said as he grabbed his book bag that was filled with the necessities that Chris and Kat were nice enough to buy for him.

"I remember my days at B.A., you'll like it."

"I doubt it."

B.A. was short for Beauregard Academy, the new school Jackson was going to.

The car ride was long in general, and it felt like an eternity to Jackson. Not just because it was early, but because Kat was trying to make small talk all the way. From asking about what America was like, to how American schools were, to even the food.

Fortunately for Jackson the long car ride came to an end and he got out as fast as he could.

"Good lu-" was all that Kat was able to spit out as Jackson had slammed the door in her face, "Give him time Kat." Kat said to herself.

Jackson thought the car ride was long, he had no idea what his first day at the Academy was like. Class to class Jackson was basically an outcast, something he had not been a custom to in Beacon Hills. The guys seemed to be all cliqued up, and the girls seemed to be the same.

The sound of the bell that dismissed the students was the best sound Jackson could ever hear.

_*The Next Day*_

Kat had once again dropped Jackson off at school. He walked into his first class to see a bunch of girls standing around the desk he had sat at the previous day.

"Hey, we heard you were from America. Is that right?" One short blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, that is right."

The girls giggled at Jackson's response. To Jackson's knowledge, it was probably his accent that made the girls giggle.

After the bell to start class rung, Jackson noticed that all five girls had sat by him and didn't stop staring. To be honest, it made Jackson uncomfortable.

The first class felt like an eternity due to the girls gawking at him. The second class was the same. Then came the third class. Jackson had walked in to see the same blonde girl that asked him questions in his first class talking to another girl.

The girl she was talking to was very skinny, and had brown hair. A very pretty girl. Jackson, being the ever so confident werewolf the he is, walked over to the two girls.

"Hey." Jackson said with a smile as he sat down next to the two girls.

"Hey Jackson." The blonde girl said.

The brunette said nothing as she just looked the other way and talked to a tall lanky kid with black hair.

"Hey you." Jackson said as he tapped the brunette girl on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't take it personal. She feels like talking to other guys is cheating. Her name is Ann." The blonde girl said.

"Hey Ann, my name is Jackson."

Suddenly Jackson felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hey mate, are you trying to hit on my bird?"

Jackson would turn around to see almost an exact replica of himself. The guy had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very lean athletic build.

"No George, he was not trying to pick up Ann, stop trying to look for a fight." The blond girl said.

"Melanie, belt up." George had replied to Melanie.

"Or what you campy little prat?" Melanie replied.

"Look, George, I'm not looking for any trouble." Jackson said.

"Well you found it."

" , I do not have you this hour, please get out." the teacher said.

"You're lucky." George said as he left the classroom and went to his class.

"Sorry about that. George has Ann on a very short leash. Matter of fact, it is more like a noose than a leash." Melanie said.

"I can tell." Jackson said as the bell to begin class had rang.

Jackson could not believe how overprotective George was with Ann. To the point where Ann look petrified when Jackson just sat next to her.

After the class Jackson and Melanie had walked out together.

"So tell me about this George." Jackson had said as he walked Melanie to class.

"Well George is basically the most popular guy in school. He is good looking, rich, star soccer player, all a girl could ask for. Personally, I don't feel like he really loves Ann for Ann. With Ann being the most popular girl, I feel like they think they have to be together or else the universe will implode. Plus, I have a feeling that he's gay." Melanie said as she and Jackson arrived to her class, "Well I will see you around chap."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Jackson said as he started for his class.

Melanie's current room was 403. Jackson had to get to 212. He had no idea where the two hundreds were. All his classes were either three or four hundreds.

"Uh excuse me..." Jackson said as he stopped a young man in the hall way, "Do you know where tw-" Jackson couldn't get the o of two out before some random guy came running between the two, knocking the other young man's books out of his hands. "Hey!" Jackson said.

"No, no, it's fine." the young man said as he bent down to pick up his stuff, "That is Bradford, just let him be."

Jackson would help the young man pick up his stuff, "Hi, I'm Jackson."

"Nathan."

Before Jackson could reiterate his question, George had ran between the two knocking Nathan's books down once again.

Jackson could feel the rage filling up inside of him. It has only been one day, and he already can not stand George. Luckily Derek Hale had taught Jackson how to control his powers, or else George would not have lived to see Wednesday.

_*4 hours later*_

Jackson had felt his second day was a success. He had made friends with both Nathan and Melanie, both of which looked like the friends he had back in Beacon Hills.

Jackson would get a ride home from Melanie.

"Thanks." Jackson said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Melanie said as she drove off leaving Jackson in front of his new home, suddenly he felt like London was not going to be as bad after all.

Jackson would then walk into his apartment to see Chris and Kat sitting on the couch, with Kat wrapped in Chris' arms crying.

"What happened?" Jackson said, not thinking about how insensitive it sounded.

Kat was quick to walk into her and Chris' room, not allowing Jackson to see her crying.

"What's wrong with Kat?"

"Her best friend, Muffy, died in a car accident this morning."


End file.
